Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Antweight Championship
The Antweight Championship of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 (referred to onscreen as the Antweight Melee) was the first Antweight Championship, held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. Shown in Episode 15, it was the first ever televised battle between antweight robots weighing 150g or under, and took place in a miniature version of the Robot Wars Arena. Seven competitors fought together in a single melee to determine the inaugural Antweight Champion. Competing Robots Antweight Melee Anto vs Pants vs Combatant vs Anty B vs Legion vs Razzler vs Little Nipper Legion split as the battle began, one half attacking Little Nipper, the other Anty B, but with little success. Combatant's spinning disc struck Pants, sending it flying, as Little Nipper flipped itself and the half of Legion attacking it. As the robots converged, Combatant's weapon struck Pants twice, throwing it over and then out of the arena. During the struggle, one of Anto's wheels had broken off. As Little Nipper pushed one half of Legion around, Combatant then drove over the Floor Flipper, causing it to activate. However, at the same time, the Flipper lifted an approaching Anty B upwards; Anty B landed over the edge and fell into the space containing the Flipper mechanism, eliminating itself from the battle. Combatant then took Anto's other wheel off, leaving it immobilised apart from its flipper. One half of Legion also appeared to be immobilised, as Little Nipper pushed Razzler into the pit release. Razzler managed to escape and pushed against Combatant, but was unable to use its crusher. Combatant and Little Nipper then teamed up against Razzler, pushing it around, but unable to cause damage. The half of Legion that was still mobile drove over the floor flipper, and was pushed off the ramp the flipper was now creating (due to Anty B) by Little Nipper, but it managed to right itself. Razzler pursued the remaining Legion twin, but in doing so exposed itself to Little Nipper, who pushed it down the pit. The three remaining robots met in the middle of the arena, and the remaining half of Legion tried to attack Combatant, but it was sent flying by its opponent's disc, which tore its flipper off. Remarkably, Legion was still mobile and came back on the attack, as Combatant tried to use its disc on Little Nipper, who pushed it away with help from the Legion twin. Combatant drove away as Little Nipper momentarily got stuck on the floor flipper, moments before Cease was called. The judges were called upon to make a decision, with Combatant, half of Legion, and Little Nipper still mobile, while Anto continued to flip at thin air in the corner. The decision went in favour of Combatant, whose performance left Julia Reed especially impressed with its capabilities. Antweight Champion: Combatant Trivia *The battle marked the first occasion where a non-heavyweight competitor was thrown out of the arena, with Pants being thrown out by Combatant's spinner. **In doing so, Combatant became the first robot to throw another out with a spinning weapon, and the only non-heavyweight competitor to throw another out in the show's history. *Out of the seven competitors, only Little Nipper did not receive a televised introduction, due the introductions being filmed late and its builder, Robert Fitzsimmons, leaving the studio early. Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 15 Category:Antweight Championships